1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a preservation environment information output method, a preservation environment information output device, and a recording medium, which are used to output preservation environment information of fish.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the viewpoint of keeping quality of fresh fish (fish for foods), the fish is demanded to be preserved in proper preservation environment immediately after being caught. Fresh fish is generally preserved in a cooler box, a refrigerator, and so on. In such a preservation method, freshness of the preserved fish differs depending on differences in the preservation environment, e.g., imbalance of temperature inside the cooler box or the refrigerator, and temperature differences among contact surfaces of fish bodies.
Under such a situation, a technique for evaluating the state of preserved fish is demanded to evaluate, e.g., propriety of preservation environment of the fish and to improve the preservation environment, for example. In this regards, there is known a technique of evaluating a preservation state of fish, shellfish, etc. by measuring bioelectricity (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-109699).